Resident Evil: Shattered City
by Neostar2119
Summary: Chapter 4 Uploaded, Mike and Leon battle an Umbrella Horror as a new unknowing soul approaches Raccoon...
1. Flashpoint

Resident Evil  
Shattered City  
  
By: S. N. Viernum  
  
I do not own Resident Evil or all characters contained within, Chris, Jill, Leon, Ada, Claire, Sherry, Nicholai, Carlos, Wesker, etc. are sole property  
of CAPCOM, Inc.  
  
Michael is sole property of S. N. Viernum.  
  
Lighting flashed across the sky above Raccoon City, nestled deep in the Appalachian Mountains of the Northeastern United States, from anywhere outside, it would look like an average, sleeping city. Normal.  
  
But Michael knew the truth.  
  
Michael stood on the roof of a 10-story building, watching out over the ruined city. His City, Destroyed by Umbrella Corporation's Bio-weapons Research. Michael didn't know if it was an intentional test or some horrible accident, but either way, he did know Umbrella was chest-deep in shit here.  
  
Michael certainly wasn't dressed for this environment, Work boots, Blue Jeans, a Black T-shirt and Navy Blue Hooded sweatshirt encompassed his clothing. His only apparent personal effect was a necklace, one of those leather-cord types covered in metal bands and spikes. His weapons consisted of a Desert Eagle which he had found during the beginning of the Umbrella incident, and a Sword strapped to his belt, it was a keepsake, he had had it since he was 14.  
  
Not that he was much older now, as he stepped back from the ledge and turned to the stairs down, his hood fell back a bit, revealing a face that could be barely 16 or 17, Dark brown spiked hair, green eyes, but his eyes were much older. He had seen horrors in the past 3 days that would make even the most hardened generals hide behind their desks in terror.  
  
He made his way down the stairwell, the only sounds where the soft thump of his boots on the stairs and a light clinking from inside his sweatshirt pockets, what sounded like bullets tapping together. Michael shoved his hands in his pockets to silence the rounds and continued down till he hit the ground floor.  
  
Stepping onto the street, he took a careful look up and down the deserted stretch of asphalt before he started walking North, towards Ash.  
  
Meanwhile, over Raccoon..  
  
"3 Minutes." The pilot of the Umbrella-Owned MH-60L Blackhawk Helicopter said over the intercom.  
  
"Roger" The squad leader said. He nodded to his men, who triple-checked their weapons then positioned themselves by the door.  
  
The Helicopter roared over the city, buildings and streets where a blur outside the doors.  
  
"Hang on!" The pilot yelled, all the men braced as the heavy Helicopter suddenly spun sideways and actually half-rolled over a power station, landing hard, the troops leaped from the bird and it took off again, disappearing into the night.  
  
The Squad Leader too a quiet headcount then set his men into formation, moving west towards Bybee.  
  
Thank you for taking the time to read, please review. 


	2. The UBCS

Resident Evil: Shattered City  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Michael came to the intersection of Ash and Bybee, and had just begun to cross when he felt the cold steel of a rifle at his neck.  
  
"Don't move." The soldier behind the rifle said.  
  
Michael turned and faced the nervous UBCS Merc. An uncaring look in his eyes.  
  
"You gonna shoot a kid?" He said simply.  
  
The UBCS Soldier faltered for a split-second before his training took over, he kept his M4 on the kid and called out.  
  
"Hey Sarge, SARGE! Yo! Cryan!" He yelled out across the street.  
  
"What?!" An irritated voice called out from a position Michael couldn't see.  
  
"I got a live one here, kid, armed, come check it out!" The soldier yelled, dropping the M4 to his waist.  
  
The 'Sergeant' Appeared from behind a building, cursing at his soldiers stupidity. He stomped up and looked Michael up and down once, then reached for the Desert Eagle in his waistband.  
  
Michael moved quick as lightning, his arm extended and smacked the Sergeant's hand away, and he leaped back into a defensive stance.  
  
"Shoot me if you want, but you're not taking my gun from me while I'm still breathing." Michael said, his voice like ice.  
  
"Right then." The Sergeant said, righting himself, his slightly Italian accent showing through.  
  
"What do we do with 'im sarge?" The Soldier said, his finger twitching over the trigger of the M4  
  
The sergeant thought for a moment, then suggested cuffing the kid and bringing him with the group, prompting a sturdy "Fuck You." From Michael.  
  
"Watch your mouth kid, you got a pretty big rifle aimed at you." The soldier warned, bringing his weapon up slightly.  
  
"A Colt M4A1 5.56mm Carbine rifle can hardly be called 'big.'" Michael retorted. "You mouthy little.." The soldier said, bringing his hand up to hit Michael.  
  
Suddenly, the door next to them exploded outward and 5 zombies poured onto the street, immediately zeroing in on the soldier as the Sergeant leaped back, Michael put a hand over his sword and ran across the street and disappeared around the side of a building before the Sergeant could react. Leaving the surprised UBCS to fend for themselves. 


	3. Leon

Resident Evil: Shattered City  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Michael slinked down the alleyway he had taken to hiding in. Making a left turn into another alley he encountered a door, which he easily kicked open. That was the only thing Michael really didn't get about this town, there were doors on every alleyway, and they were often locked. Splitting the city into sectors. While some of the doors were rusted iron with weak locks, there were also steel gates with rock-solid deadbolts. Mike tried to avoid them, because even though he was sure he could get through or over them, they often held nasty surprises on the other side, one gat which Michael had busted through, using a dumpster as a battering ram, had contained a pack of zombified dogs, of which he had barely escaped.  
  
As he cleared the alley and turned onto Ash again, the RPD loomed in front of him. He usually stayed away from the gigantic building, something about it just wasn't right. It was dark, for one, and Michael had an unusual fear of dark places, and rightly so, with what was roaming around this city.  
  
"But still." Michael mumbled to himself.  
  
"Maybe I can get some extra ammunition."  
  
With that, he crossed the street and stepped through the gates into the RPD's courtyard. Checking left and right, he quickly drew the oversized Desert Eagle from his waistband and moved over to the front doors. As he slowly opened the door, he heard the gates behind him creak open.  
  
He whirled around to face the business end of a H&K VP-70, and RPD issue pistol, the youthful face behind it looked deadly serious.  
  
"Freeze!" The Man said. He was dressed in a Blue RPD Combat suit, it was covered in soot and he smelled of burning gas, but he still looked active and alert, clearly not a zombie.  
  
"Don't shoot." Michael said in a low voice, letting his Desert Eagle dangle from his index finger as he raised his hand.  
  
"What's your name?" the officer said, letting his aim drop slightly.  
  
"Michael Travant. I ah.live here.I guess." Mike said, dropping his arms.  
  
"Officer Leon Kennedy." The man said, dropping the pistol to his side. "I came here with a woman, Claire, she's about Five-Nine, brown hair, wearing a pink jacket." leon trailed off as Mike shook his head.  
  
"Ain't seen her, but she might be in the RPD already." He said, kicking the door to the lobby open the rest of the way, slowly sweeping the brutally quiet room with his gun.  
  
"Wait how do you know she was heading here?" Leon said, stepping past Mike into the lobby.  
  
"You obviously wouldn't be here unless you were still looking for her." Mike said, closing the door behind him as he stepped in.  
  
Leon's shoulders sagged. "I guess you have a point."  
  
Michael cocked his head, wondering what had depressed the officer. "Hey, what's wrong?"  
  
Leon turned around, letting his no-bullshit gaze lock with Mike's  
  
"It's my fault she's alone.wait a minute, what's with you being all friendly, the last living guy I met had a shotgun parked in my face before I could count to three."  
  
Mike smiled for the first time in a long time. "Well, first, you're not wearing an Umbrella logo, and second, the look on your face tells me you have absolutely no clue what the hell is going on here. Trust me, if you weren't who you are, you'd be dead."  
  
Leon laughed. "I dunno, I seemed to get the drop on you."  
  
It was Mike's turn to laugh. "What? Please, I heard your boot steps from a block away!"  
  
Both men spent a minute laughing before they finally got down to business.  
  
"So? How bout we start looking for her eh?" Mike said, cocking the hammer on his Desert Eagle.  
  
"Sounds good to me, but I don't know my way around here. First day on the job." Leon said, smiling sheepishly.  
  
"You should demand a raise. Follow me." Mike said, walking up the ramp and checking the desk for anything useful, he found a box of 9mm ammo and tossed it to Leon before walking around the desk and entering the waiting room for filing reports. Leon stepped in behind him and they both checked around the room.  
  
"Over here." Mike said, leaning down by a heavy-looking locked chest.  
  
Leon crouched down and pulled a ring of keys from his belt, he tried a couple of the keys to no avail, the 7th one he used popped the lock right open.  
  
Mike pushed the heavy lid up and away, flinching at the loud creaking noise it was making.  
  
"Nothing of much use here." Leon said, digging out a lighter among the papers and backpacks that had been confiscated by the bored RPD cops.  
  
"Moving on then." Mike said, he and Leon stood up and walked around a bookshelf heading for the door into a hallway leading to the Special Tactics and Rescue Squad briefing room.  
  
Something passed in front of the window.  
  
Leon and Mike both dropped to their right nee, whipping up their pistols lightning fast.  
  
"The fuck was that?!" Mike said, making sure it was gone before getting up.  
  
"Looked like a skinned dog." Leon said.  
  
"Couldn't have been." Mike stated as he moved to the door, keeping his eye on the window.  
  
"Why not?" Leon asked, checking back the way they came before following Mike.  
  
"The dogs can't crawl on the sides ob buildings." Mike said, opening the door.  
  
Both men stepped into the hallway, facing the darkness ahead with just a little more fear. 


	4. Delta Force

Resident Evil: Shattered City  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Recap, I don't own Any Resident Evil characters or stories, I do own  
Michael and a new character that will be revealed soon.  
  
The next few chapters will be separated by the characters that star in  
them.  
  
Also, there is a small tribute to a guy that I've read about, he's not  
alive today, he was killed in an incident made famous by a movie and a book, hint, it was a military operation, if you can find out who, you'll  
win.a pencil)  
  
M I C H A E L  
Michael checked down a hallway, seeing nothing but more blood lining the walls, but the shattered windows along the side made him edgy. He shoulder-rolled across the passage, keeping his gun towards the unsecured area, he reached up and flipped open the breaker box for the shutters, and slammed the handle up, only to leap away from the high-voltage sparks that erupted from the torn wire next to him. Leon moved over and slapped the handle back down, Michael did a quick search and found a half-roll of duct- tape, grabbing the two ends of the wire he quickly rigged them together.  
  
"Duct tape." Leon said, checking back the way they came.  
  
"Sure, Duct tape is like the force, it has a light side, a dark side, and it holds the universe together." Michael said, slapping the handle back up.  
  
The wires sparked under the tape, melting it a bit, but the shutters still clattered down, slamming over the busted-out windows just as the zombified moans erupted from outside, clearly a lot of them.  
  
"Bright." Leon said, moving ahead.  
  
"Glad I thought of it." Michael said, cocking the hammer on his Desert Eagle.  
  
They both moved quietly up the hallway, Leon taking the lead.  
  
He held up a hand, stopping at the edge of a pool of blood, slowly looking up, trying to discover what had made it, he suddenly gasped and backed away.  
  
Michael snapped his gaze upward to see what looked like a skinned man, with massive claws and double-jointed legs crawling across the ceiling.  
  
"What the hell." Michael said, bringing up the Desert Eagle, he fired a single round into the things back, dropping it like a dragonfly drops a mosquito.  
  
"Let's not hang around." Leon said, but too late, the creature suddenly flipped and righted itself on the floor, Michael and Leon both backed off, firing as quickly as they could.  
  
Michael looked over his right shoulder, still firing till his gun clicked empty, he crossed behind Leon and shoved all his weight into a door next to them. It crashed open, revealing a filing closet, but it wasn't empty, as soon as Michael fell in a zombie fell upon him, clawing greedily for his flesh, Michael slammed the Desert Eagle into the zombie's chest so hard the barrel actually impaled the creature with a sickening, slushy sound.  
  
The zombie hesitated, and Michael brought up his next-to-last magazine, slapping it in as soon as the empty fell out, he pulled the slide, released, and yanked the trigger, the blast blowing a basketball-sized hole through the zombies back, it collapsed on him, no longer capable of functioning, but amazingly still alive.  
  
"Nasty." Michael said, shoving the dying creature off of him, wiping the slimy gun on his sweatshirt, he rolled back out the door as Leon stumbled in, fumbling to reload.  
  
The creature out in the hall pounced as soon as Michael completed his roll, pinning him to the floor, his Desert Eagle skittered away out of reach.  
  
The creature opened its mouth, extending its lance-like tongue and diving for the kill.  
  
? ? ? ? ? ?  
"Command, this is Nightwind, remind me why we're going into the ass- end of nowhere, Nebraska armed to the teeth, to help clean up a quote- unquote chemical spill that this bullshit Pharmaceutical company said they had handled?"  
  
The Humvee's radio handset crackled for a moment in the trooper's hand.  
"Nightwind, Command, Umbrella has nothing to do with your deployment. It was an S.O.S. message received from the Raccoon City S-"  
  
The radio's squelch bar maxed on the green display, clearly stating that the frequency had been scrambled.  
  
The soldier in the passenger seat looked at the display, tapped a few buttons, then smacked the radio. "Not a very good sign, a wide-area scrambler?" He said, returning his gaze out the passenger-side window.  
  
"Well if it is, then this problem is a whole lot worse than suspected." Nightwind said, letting his boot ride a little heavier on the gas.  
  
The Humvee whipped past a sign stating "RACCOON CITY WELCOMES YOU" Nightwind was traveling about 30 miles over the speed limit.  
  
"You wanna slow down a bit Trav? Jeez." The soldier riding shotgun said.  
  
"Our first checkpoint is about 5 minutes at this rate, lock and load." Nightwind said, drawing his pistol, he was a big man, around 5-foot-9 with shoulders that looked to be about 3 feet across, he looked the type of guy that could bench a pickup truck without breaking a sweat.  
  
"Man I wanna go home already." The soldier said, picking up his rifle from the back seat, a high-tech CAR-15/M203, loaded with a 100-round C-MAG and a 40mm High-Explosive Grenade  
  
"Donovan Briley, are you homesick already?" Nightwind chuckled, cocking the hammer on his colt and rolling down his window, something smelled like death.  
  
"You damn right Travis, something smells like shit, and I'm getting bad vibes." Donovan said, nervously cocking the CAR-15's T-Bolt  
  
Travis nodded solemny, he turned onto Ash, the RPD's street, which was where they'd check in with the S.T.A.R.S., as per their orders.  
  
But it seems the locals didn't want them to get to the RPD, a gaggle of about 15 people stood in a group right dead center in the street, not a care in the world, just standing there.  
  
"What's with the Gagglefuck?" Donovan said, unbuckling as the Vehicle slowed down.  
  
Travis brought the Humvee to a stop and grabbed his own weapon, a CAR-15 with an underslung Ithaca "Masterkey" shotgun. He had his weapon outfitted with the latest equipment, Rapid-Acquisition REFLEX sight, laser aiming module, flashlight, and a 100-round C-MAG. He calmly stepped out of the Hummvee and approached the crowd, followed closely by the nervous Donovan.  
  
"What seems to be the problem here people?" Travis's authorative voice cut through their soft mumbling, they all looked incredibly drunk.  
  
Before he could react, the nearest person, a tall man in a nice-looking suit, turned and lunged for him.  
  
"The hell?!" Travis said, kneeing the person in the stomach then rearing back for a kick that sent the crazed person sprawling.  
  
"Travis!" Donovan's frightened voice came from behind him, Travis glanced over his shoulder and had to stop himself from reaching for his grenades. A crowd of about 30 people was stumbling towards them, as the fell under a streetlight, Travis stopped doubting the truth.  
  
"They ain't sick man." He said, his Texan accent coming through.  
  
"They're dead!" He finished, opening fire on the crowd in front of him, the clatter of automatic fire was suddenly muted by a massive BANG! As Donovan pulled the trigger on his M203.  
  
"Hey Bull!" Travis yelled as he dropped another zombie.  
  
"Yea?" Donovan said,  
  
"You know how you're always talking about the environment teaching a soldier things?" Travis yelled, sweeping another zombie with a stream of bullets  
  
"Yea?" Donovan asked, reloading, the zombies were gaining on him fast.  
  
"I think it's trying to teach us to run right now." Travis said.  
  
Donovan screamed, Travis whipped his near-empty rifle around to see 4 zombies lunge and tackle his friend to the ground.  
  
"Bull!" Travis said, kicking one zombie so hard his skull caved in. More zombies joined the group that was feasting on his best friend.  
  
"BULL!" Travis screamed, diving into the pile, but he was suddenly torn away and dragged into a nearby alley.  
  
"Are you batshit mano? Those things could have eaten you alive!" A Latino said to him, he was wearing a UBCS outfit and had a rifle clutched tightly in his right hand.  
  
"Let me go!' Travis said, wrenching his arm from the mans grip, but even he could see it was too late to save his friend, Donovan "Bull" Briley has stopped breathing long before the UBCS had pulled Travis away.  
  
"What's your name?" The UBCS trooper asked.  
  
"Travis Setrand" Travis responded, reloading his Rifle with a 30-round M16 magazine, he had only 1 C-MAG, he kept it in a pouch so he could reload it when he got a chance.  
  
"Carlos Oliviera, Umbrella Biohazard Counte-"  
  
"I know damn well what you are, I'm United States Delta Force." Travis said, cocking his rifle.  
  
"Kickass!" Carlos said.  
  
"Whatever, I need to get to the RPD, can you take me there?" Travis asked, laying the rifle across his shoulder.  
  
"Si, follow me cabron." Carlos said, leading Travis back out onto the street. 


End file.
